Secrets of the dead
by Moyasuma
Summary: (this is a rewrite due to a lot of PM flaming that claimed original concept was to much like ratchet and clank, go figure.) Takashi and his friends plus they're new found friend Rio hamazaki set out to find out the cause for the mysterious zombie outbreak, however it seems Rio may know a lot about the undead that makes everyone think he may be behind it somehow.
1. new found friendship

**Hey everyone this time I'll be doing a H.O.T.D fanfic, however like the 6th chapter of band of outcasts stated I'm censoring profanity in case under aged users attempt reading it. And this time I'll be doing point of views.**

Rio's POV

The date was march 15th 2012, it all started as a normal day for me and the rest of the school, my teacher Mr. Shidou, (that lousy little D*****bag.) was being harsh as ever not only did he promote bullying on that four-eyes Kohta Hirano but he encouraged it on me as well, due to my hair being a light shade of blue. (How am I any different from Saya in that case?! Her hair's pink for the love of humanity!) anywho, Takashi being himself was ditching class again. And if any of you watched the first episode of the series you'll get where this is all going. (_fast forwarding to the scene with the bus after Rei and Takashi got seperated from them._)

Saeko's POV

"Oh my f***ing gosh, if only that Shidou would knock it off with his crazy, "dawn of a new era" S*** I'd rather be like that guy out there who just got swarmed by them." Rio stated sitting next to me apparently his face was screaming out how badly he wanted to kill Shidou, which would be really badly. "I honestly agree we could live without him but it's not like we have a choice at this moment, if we didn't tag along we would've been caught like all the other students." I replied with while wiping my bokken clean with an old rag I found on the bus floor. "is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us Busujima and Hamazaki?" Shidou said while looming over the side of our seat.

Rio's POV

Shidou stared at the two of us which made me uneasy 'cause I've seen how he's sacrificed other students to save himself. "nothing that would interest you Shidou." I said glaring at him with a look that clearly stated I would kill him if he made a single move on either of us. "well aren't we a brave one Hamazaki?" Shidou said returning my glare. "I don't care what you do Shidou, you could toss me out of this frickin' bus into a horde of them and if that did happen I'll make sure that my final move would be to send you're F***in' soul to hell."

Kohta's POV

there was a silence over all of us after those words left Rio's lips, everyone just stared in shock when he made that move against Shidou. "my my, and you say I'm the hostile one here." Shidou said after about 30 seconds of silence. He just laughed and then the next thing he did shocked everyone even Saya, he Punched Rio who stumbled to the floor after the hit. "y-you lousy D***." he said wiping the blood away from his lip. "well now that you've learned your lesson." Shidou said looking at Rio then back at Saeko. While holding Rio by the collar of his shirt.

Saya's POV

I couldn't believe Shidou's next move on Saeko and Rio. "Busujima, please get up." Shidou said "what?" Saeko replied Shidou then looked at the two of them Seductively. "okay everyone for the beginning of the new era plan, our first volunteers are Rio Hamazaki and Saeko Busujima." he said eagerly. "and how will this new era work genius?" Rio back sassed. "well you two are needed because the new era plan is repopulation, So we need one male and one female." Shidou said licking his lips. "you sick pedophile!" Saeko said to him. Shidou then lifted her shirt in front of Rio. "go on, have some fun." Shidou said. Rio didn't look phased one bit by the view. "okay shidou i'll have some fun." Rio said getting up. "good." Shidou said. But then Rio made an unexpected move against him. "when you quit Screwin' with me!" Rio shouted kicking Shidou in his manhood. "let's see how well the repopulation works for you when you have to play your part." Rio said after he sat down back in his seat after Saeko scooted in.

Rio's POV

I usually don't cuss this much but when it's your turn to put up with Shidou we'll see how well you control your vocabulary. "thanks." Saeko said to me. "no problem, and by the way, I saw nothing I promise you that." I said in reply with a smile that clearly showed that kickin' Shidou's nuts was more fun then I thought. "finally someone shuts him up, I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Saya said lookin' over to us. "fine Hamazaki have fun with the undead." Shidou said who struggled to his feet. "don't try anything." I said holding a steak knife up to Shidou's throat. "fine, you two will give in soon enough anyway." he said making his way to the back. "not likely." I mumbled. "you stood up to him, Awesome!" kohta whispered to me giving me a thumbs up. The next morning we were at the bridge I didn't sleep to well after all that's happened who would?

I awoke to the sound of shidou giving one of his lame speeches of the new era again. "gimme a break, why won't he shut up?" I moaned face palming. Then we went through that drill where Shizuka calls shidou a D*****bag, kohta has his rage moment towards him, and we all leave then, while leaving I gave Shidou the Traffic finger. (_A.k.a flipped him off_.)

Kohta's POV

we wandered around aimlessly for awhile in silence for about 20 minutes then Rio finally broke the silence. "So Kohta, your family seems to have quite the career history." Rio said kicking over one of them that tried to grab him. "yea, I just hope they're alright." I replied shooting one in the head with my nail gun, there only about 5 in total so it was easy going. After about 7 hours of walking we came to a bridge where "they" were gathered around one end. "everyone stay quiet, or they'll find us." Saya whispered. Then out of the blue a ringtone played from Rio's pocket, which got their attention. "What the F*** are you doin' Rio?" Saya shouted at him. "I didn't do anything.!" Rio replied. Then he checked the voice mail and it was from Shidou who somehow got a hold of his number.

Saya's POV

he played the message and Shidou said. "Hello Hamazaki, While you were asleep I turned on your phone and got the number and left it on so once I call you hopefully you are near a whole swarm of the undead, tell them I said hi, have fun in hell Hamazaki." the message ended. "that conniving little B****, he set us up." Rio said angrily. "well there's no time to complain about it, we've got company!" Kohta reminded Rio. "right." Rio replied pulling out the sledge hammer he got back at the school's wood work room. Rio, Saeko, and Kohta all fought them for about 1 hour nonstop then Kohta was out of ammunition, Rio was wearing down, and Saeko was starting to get overwhelmed.

Saeko's POV

right when we looked like we were screwed for sure, Takashi and Rei appeared from overhead on a motorcycle. "Holy S***." me and kohta said in unison. "hey took you guys long enough to join the party!" Rio said bashing a zombies face in with his hammer. He was breathing very heavily so he was clearly almost out of commission. "Hirano, catch!" Takashi said tossing Kohta a gun. (_fast forwarding through this fight scene._)

Rei's POV

"well good to see you two took your sweet time." Rio said sarcastically. "it's not like we wanted to." Takashi replied. "hold on everyone, my friend lives near hear." Shizuka interrupted. "her place has a huge wall and a big car that drinks gas." she added. "clearly having a blonde moment." Rio whispered to me, however I responded by stomping on his foot, which he clearly didn't wear anything protective except his tennis shoes. While he tried to shake the pain off Saya added, "I don't care about a big car as much as a shower, I've never felt dirtier in my life." she said flipping her hair. "I couldn't agree more." Kohta said clearly fantasizing about something perverted. Which got him a free round house kick from Saya. "what was that?" she said angrily.

Rio's POV

"anyway let's try to get there before night's upon us, 'cause they have the advantage since they don't need sight to find us at night." I said while lookin' for more of "them" from the top of the hill. "Rio's right, let's get goin'." Takashi said. Once we got there, they were already surrounding the house, Saya handed Takashi a crowbar which I still don't know where she found it. "time to kick some A**!" Takashi said once everyone was ready. After about 15 minutes it was safe enough to close the front gate ,we guarded Shizuka while she unlocked the door.

To be continued...

**So what do you all think so far?**

**Should I continue?**

**If you think so please review, fave, etc.**


	2. Gear up!

**Hello everyone welcome to the 2nd chapter of secrets of the dead, this chapter will feature some forms of fanservice, of course Takashi and Rei's love moment and saeko's apron moment.**

**Rio: -sarcastic tone- "hooray!"**

**anyway let's move on to the story.**

Rio's POV

after Shizuka got the door open, one of "them" approached me and almost got me, however I smashed the hammer into it's head so hard it got wedged in there and wouldn't come out so I just left it.

"we're here." Shizuka said joyously.

I looked around the familiar house "Wait, this is Rika's house." I said in surprise.

"yeah... why? You know her?" Shizuka asked cluelessly.

"yeah, this is perfect!" I said eagerly doin' a fist pump.

"why what's so great here that's got you acting like the B**** you are?" Saya asked clearly annoyed with me.

"well, Rika's got a few guns here, not to mention I've got a few inventions of my own here she let me hide here, and it's good to see I'm not the only B**** in this case." I said slingin' her own mud back at her.

"anyway, I don't know about you but I'm goin' straight for the bath right now." Rei said.

Rei's POV

"fine, while you girls use it, I'm gonna search for my gadgets around here." Rio said going straight for the room upstairs.

"I wonder what his gadgets might be." Saeko said pondering the thought.

"who cares? He's just a lazy A** who needs to get himself a relationship, which would take him a miracle." Saya said clearly still mad at Rio's come back.

"you need to lighten up on him, he's trying his hardest for all of us, not to mention his gadgets could be just what we need to survive." Saeko replied.

Saya's POV

"fine, let's just get the bath and showers ready." I replied angrily. Despite how much I hate Rio, Saeko does have a point no matter how much I want too throw up after saying that.

(_let's skip over the bath scene shall we?_)

Rio's POV

"any luck with Rika's guns yet?" I asked Takashi and Kohta while lookin' under Rika's bed for my gadgets and guns.

"yea we found the ammunition, so there has to be guns here also." Kohta replied,

"yeah, and if there isn't I'm gonna be pretty P***ed." Takashi stated.

"Ah! there you are!" I said attempting too stand up while I was still under the bed. "ow!" I groaned.

I made my way out with two large guns in both of my hands.

Kohta's POV

as he crawled out from under the bed I got a good look at the guns. "take a good look at these beauties of mine." Rio said adjusting his grip on the guns.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he had two of the coolest guns around. "whoa that's an RPK assault rifle, it carries crazy amounts of ammunition in each clip and can switch between semi and full automatic." I said excitedly.

"I see you're quite knowledgeable with guns." Rio replied. "whoa! That's an HK21 it's the same as the RPK, however it can stand up to rainy weather way better so if the weather turns bad, that HK21 could save us." I said excited as a kid in a candy store.

"you have good eye for guns my good man!" I added in with a british accent. "Alright, oh I remember where one of my weapons are now!" Rio said rushing over to the drawer under the TV.

Takashi's POV

"ah there you are!" he said holding a box above his head. "what's inside?" I asked, he answered by pulling out a huge blade from the box. "whoa, I didn't do something to make you mad did I?" I said nervously.

"no, this is a bowee knife lets see one of those slack jaw flesh junkies handle this bad boy." he said with a sadistic look on his face.

"okay, I think I'm gonna try to avoid making you mad now." I said backing up slowly.

"don't worry, you're not shidou, so you're well safe of it's killing list."

he said putting it away.

"do my eyes decieve me?" Kohta asked.

"no they don't, this is a python revolver, it's great for when you don't want to use up all your ammunition in your main guns in one sitting.

"okay, so it seems we're all covered with weapons."

Rio's POV

"here Kohta, open the locker with this." I said tossing a crowbar to him.

"thanks Rio, c'mon Komuro." he said going over to the locker.

They got the crowbar in place. "okay, ready?" Takashi said. "1, 2, 3!" he counted and they they both got thrown forward by forcing it open.

(_fast forwarding too after the guy gets shot on TV_.)

Takashi's POV

I turned off the TV still shocked by what I just saw.

"Holy S***..." I said dazed. There was a moment of silence among all three of us. After about 5 seconds I broke the silence.

"we need to get the F*** outta here." I said completely alert now.

"what, are you crazy? they could find us." Rio exclaimed.

"he's right, they could attack us in the dark." Kohta said.

"uh takashi..." Rio said looking behind me with a nervous look on his face.

Then I was taken from behind by Shizuka who had her like what, C cup sized bust in my face.

And she reached for my manhood, but I quickly responded by pushing her back regrettably by her bust. She moaned then the three of us remained silent for a split second.

"i'm just gonna leave the scene now." Rio said scooting away slowly, after picking up his

HK21 and RPK.

(_fast forwarding over the awkwardness up to where saeko appears._)

Rio's POV

I was sittin' on a chair right next to where shizuka was asleep. "seriously? Out of all the places you could've left her, you chose to leave her right here?" I said staring at takashi with a look that said, "really?"

he then made his way over to the fridge where while he was lookin' around in there Saeko said something to him but I couldn't make out what it was, except for the one part where he panicked about seeing her only in a thong and apron,(disturbing I know.) and tried to hide his evidence of liking the sight. However I'm not phased by this kinda stuff. Then Rei began callin' for him.

"it's times like this where a girl likes to seem helpless." Saeko said. Then Rei started getting louder, in fact I thought "they" would hear her. "you'd better respond now before it ends up being the maiden's not the one who's in distress." I said mocking him.

"Shut up." was all he could muster up.

"So how's your jaw been since Shidou punched you?" Saeko asked me. I just replied with, "good, still a little sore though, thankfully no teeth were lost either."

"I've honestly never seen anyone stand up to Shidou like that even before this all started." Saeko said looking over her shoulder at me. "well I finally grew sick of that B**** kickin' me around." I said with a shrug.

"to be honest I think there might be more to you then I thought." Saeko replied.

"what do you mean?" I replied.

"well I over heard your description about your weapons and they seem to deal with this kind of situation when you put all four together." she said.

"well...I...uh...nnnngh... -sigh- okay you got me." I replied while putting down my HK21.

"got you? With what?" Saeko said confused.

"well you see these weapons were-" right before I could finish there was the sound of gun fire coming from upstairs.

"What the heck?" was all that left my mouth.

To be continued...

**character update:**

**Rio**

**Get's along very well with: Saeko.**

**Get's along with: Kohta.**

**Getting along better with: Rei.**

**Neutral with: Shizuka and Takashi.**

**Not at all with: Saya**


	3. the dead truth

**Hey everyone, in this chapter I bit more light will be shined on Rio's past which may clear up some confusion.**

Takashi's POV

"yea what exactly happened to absolute silence to save yourself?" was all I said once Kohta pulled the trigger of his rifle.

"It's a little girl we're talkin' about dude!" wasn't exactly the response I expected but it was good enough for me.

"you go rescue the girl I'll cover you from up here!" was the next thing he said. Without a second thought I didn't know why but I just went along with it.

(_fast forward 'cause we all know how it works between then and where they go to pick up takashi and Alice._)

Kohta's POV

I've never seen Rio so hyped up and ready to go, He seemed like an entirely different person. "time to kick some zombie a**!" was what he shouted when he started firing his hk21 at every single one of them in sight. "just try to stay sane please?" was what I called out to him, I should've thought of the details of his past, seeing as how he was mistreated by Shidou like I was so, why ruin his moment to blow off some steam?

Rio's POV

"they're on, Saeko, Rio! Let's go!" Rei called out to us, I felt so alive I never wanted this feeling to end, but I figured there would be other opportunities later on. "right." I jumped on then helped Saeko up but as soon as she was on, "they" surrounded the humvee "S***, they've got us surrounded we can't simply mow them down like this." I shouted out. "Wait a minute, time for this little guy to help us out." I said while pulling out my ballistic knife, and fired it at a car that had it's hood missing and fired about 3-4 knifes hitting areas that contained different fluids.

It then started too pour out oil and other flammable liquids and I then lit a match then dropped it about 8 feet from it. "Go! Go! Floor it!" I shouted to the front where shizuka was sitting. "right!" she probaly isn't all that dense, seeing as how she caught on to what I was doing.

Rei's POV

"why didn't you just shoot them directly? You could've taken out several of them." I asked Rio, he looked towards me with his amethyst purple eyes which glittered as the sun began to rise. "you'll see in just a sec." and before I knew it, there was an explosion and a mushroom-like cloud rising from where we just were. "good enough of an answer?" was what he said as he was about to drop down into the humvee. "that may have attracted more of them to that spot." was what I thought to myself. "and one last thing." he said as he was going down into the humvee.

Rio took a deep breath and said, "I just love how they explode into random bits of joy." was what he said. "ew, could you be any sicker?" was what Saya replied with. Then Rio backfired with, "in your case...nope!" he replied.

Saya's POV

I had enough of Rio's S*** so I just approached him and scolded him about that weapon of his. "What the F*** were you thinking lighting up that piece of junk?!" I shouted at him. "i think you mean busted old car, isn't it perfect for fighting these guys?" he said clearly approving of his own dirty work. I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer and said, "I don't care if you called it a killing frenzy-" but then Saeko interrupted and said. " instead of shouting at him why don't you ask him an actual question?" I of course showed Rio who's boss by just forcefully shoving him against the back of the humvee then releasing my grip. "If you want to do it that way, then be my guest." I mumbled.

Saeko's POV

"gosh she's moody." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "so Rio, why don't you tell us the story behind how you know so much about "them"?" I asked him, sitting next to him.

Rio's POV

"Alright, I'll tell you how I know so much about these guys." I replied. "it all started about a year ago, I was a subordinate in a cancer antidote research project, we were trying to develop a cure for cancer ,well... that's what I was told anyway, once it was finished they claimed that it was finished but had a look on their faces that didn't look like it said "give me five!" or "bro-fist!" they then told me that they developed a virus that would reanimate the dead once their captive was injected with it they then released him into a small town and then took him and all of those who were infected back to their lab to take a last analysis on how they respond to noise and all that,

however, I was waiting at the lab with my revolver in hand ready to fire at the leader of this research team however they told me that if I fire, it will set off the undead to come at me, I pulled the trigger anyway shooting him right in the shoulder I wanted to hit him in the head but I was so terrified with all those zombies with him, sadly that was was my only round in it so I fled from the undead as they started to sprint towards me. I escaped into the sewers and wandered through it for many days about 2 weeks worth. I then found a man hole that lead into the middle of Rika's neighborhood, which once I emerged I met Rika who taught me how to use guns, she saw my HK21 and RPK (_he had no rounds in them so he couldn't use them against the undead._) and thought she might as well show me how to get a good hang on them. I then moved to a house rather close to Takashi and Rei's neighborhood.

Saeko POV

"so you've encountered these things before? interesting." I said pondering this thought.

"I lived alone for a year, but once I got to know you guys much better about 1 or 2 days ago, I saw it as the beginning of a new life if we survive this that is." he said this trying to keep a hopeful smile on his face.

"What about your family, aren't you worried about them?" I asked him. "no, I lost my parents at the age of 12, so I've been living practically on my own since." he replied, clearly his facial expression was saying that it's a sensitive topic. "sorry, if I hit a sensitive point." I said playing it safe by pretending not to know if I did hit a spot like that. "it's fine you were curious, and I don't mind answering." he said still clearly bothered by this topic. "are you worried about something?" I asked him. "kinda." he replied.

"well, is there anything at all you're worried about? you're among friends so you can tell us."

before he could answer Saya shouted at him saying, "you mean to tell us that you are behind this whole mess?!" she then slapped him which he showed no response to it. "Saya, why did-?" Rei said shocked at this. It then all broke out into a large argument among everyone. "everyone just SHUT THE H*LL UP!" he shouted which silenced everyone within a heartbeat.

Rei's POV

I don't think I've ever seen Rio this distressed before, he clearly was not liking how this was turning out. However he found the will to continue. "Look Saya, I'm not happy about it either I was in it too bring hope. not to reanimate the dead, if I didn't make a move against them I probably wouldn't have made it here to help you all this far."

he was becoming more and more stressed out by the second, "if I had the power to I would've ended everyone of them Within 2 minutes you don't know how many times I've wanted to kill myself since that day, but I didn't 'cause I know that if I don't do something, those retarded monsters would overrun the entire world, so please don't make this any harder than it already is for me, but the news reports are showing that they already did and it's pretty much all my fault."

I guess the stress and guilt was finally to much for him to bottle up 'cause before any of us knew it he let the tears flow. "crying? After all you've done you're just going to cry over it?" Saya was getting ready to slap him again. "wait!" Saeko finally interrupted. and before any of us knew it, she hugged him.

Rio's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening, for the first time in the past 3 years someone actually attempted to comfort me. "you've done so much for all of us Rio, your not worthless, you've proven it since the day this all started." She said to me. However this all felt awkward since she was only wearing an apron and thong. "yeah, not too mention you chose too not stay with Shidou's group." Rei added in. "and you used that awesome little invention of yours to get them away from us." Takashi said.

"and you kicked Shidou where no man ever wants to get hit." Kohta said. "and you even... what else did he do?" Shizuka said in a ditzy manner. "and you even fought "them" at the bridge despite how exhausted you were, what am I saying?" Saya added. "don't ask me, ask the writer of this fanfic." I tossed into the mix. "and you're right guys, thanks, trust me those flesh addicts are gonna pay big time for what they've done to all of us!" I said confidently. "and by the way Rio." Rei said to me. "yes?" I replied. "I was wondering why do you already have your own guns? Aren't these ones illegal?" she asked.

"well you see, the ballistic knife, bowee knife, HK21 and RPK were once my fathers he was part of the military, the revolver was my moms." I said. "hm, so you don't want to part with them after what memories of you parents they bring back huh?" she said. "basically, I've kept them with Rika ever since I arrived since she has a whole bunch of illegal guns and is allowed to keep 'em." About an hour later everyone was asleep, I soon afterwards drifted off, however I'm praying the ditz at the wheel didn't.

**To be continued...**

**Character updates:**

**Rio**

**gets along very well with: Saeko, Kohta, Rei.**

**gets along with: Takashi**

**neutral with: Shizuka**

**those he thinks should be put in a box floating down the river: Saya**


End file.
